


二月春情

by Luna0502



Category: idolproducer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0502/pseuds/Luna0502





	二月春情

朱正廷洗漱完从浴室的时候。正看见蔡徐坤在他床上躺着看东西。

 

“坤？你不是先过去吗。”他惊喜地喊了一声，抓起床头的手机看时间。

 

蔡徐坤在看流程。他抬了抬手表，很敷衍地“嗯”了一句。朱正廷好奇劲儿上来，脱了鞋爬到床上去看他举着的那页打印纸：“助理车不是都来了吗？”

 

蔡徐坤举着那页纸拍了下他的头：“堵车，等会儿跟你们一起走。”

 

朱正廷失望地“哦”了一声，还以为人家专门来找自己呢。转念一想算了下时间，心思又活络了，少女怀春般的到处乱蹭，又期待又不好意思直说：“蔡队长这么认真呀，我准备到那边再对流程呢。反正还要跟我队员磨合。”

 

他刚洗完澡，皮肤饱满又透明。“发骚啊？”蔡徐坤又气又笑，像逗弄一只狗狗一样看了他一眼，欲求不满简直把要说的都写在脸上了，“好个队友磨合，我们也是队友呢你怎么不跟我磨合磨合。”

 

朱正廷别扭劲儿又上来，跟个贞洁烈女似的嘟囔说没有嘛怎么啦我说什么了，你什么意思蔡徐坤，我是那种人吗？一边又生气地想不是你来我床上躺着的吗，撩完了又装正经算什么男人哼。可是他好乖，小白兔一样示好地侧过身去捏了捏蔡徐坤的肩膀，轻声轻气地问：“怎么了呀？今天心情好烦躁的？”

 

小白兔的嗓子是好嗓子，沙沙的又温柔又可爱。枕边风这个词怎么来的？真是生动又形象，吹得蔡徐坤妒火中烧的心情平复了好多。可蔡徐坤一转头就看见他oversized衬衫只系了一半扣，春光从巨大的领口漏出来，红红的乳尖被看的一丝不剩，他的脑内就像弦断了一样铮地响起来，翻过身下床锁了门，回头正看到朱正廷一脸暧昧又无辜地冲他笑。明明是心照不宣地白日宣淫，搞得他倒想是圣母玛利亚一样坦荡。

 

他带着一股气把玛利亚的嘴巴捏开，警告他：“赶时间，速战速决。”便解开皮带把性器塞了进去。蔡徐坤很快动作起来，每下都顶到朱正廷喉咙尽头。朱正廷“嗯”地抗拒了一声，嘴里却马上被塞的满满当当。蔡徐坤试图把整根都操进去，可是太大了。“朱队长，你平时都怎么跟队友磨合的呀。这样吗？”他又狠狠往里面顶了两下，“我看还是很不好磨合的嘛，和队友没配合好吧？”

 

现在朱正廷什么话都说不出了，他忍受着深喉产生了条件反射般的呕吐感，被戳的脸都红了。他努力眨了眨眼睛，拍了拍被撑开的酸楚了的脸颊，眼睛向上望了一下笑起来，然后很乖地吮了一下。

 

还在勾人。蔡徐坤一哽，这笑让他看得好恼，跟别人也是这么笑的吗？和那两个弟弟在一起的时候，是严格的队长还是娇里娇气的团妻啊。但这话如果说出来就很不对劲，好像自己变成了一个妒妇。但嫉妒和欲望让人兴奋，于是他顺利地把这气发泄在朱正廷的嘴里。他抓住朱正廷的头发猛力操干，自己倒一动不动，像使用一个飞机杯。朱正廷被动地接受嘴巴奸淫，有种喉咙最深处被捅穿的错觉，他因为承受不住激烈的抽插而红了眼眶，每操弄一下嘴巴都发出咯吱咯吱的水声。很快他流出湿漉漉的口水，混着蔡徐坤的前列腺液淌到白色的衬衫，于是他的前胸变得又湿又透明，透出白软又纤柔的春光与娇嫩的红缨，整个人看起来淫糜极了。这根本不是blowjob嘛，而是mouth abuse。朱正廷气呼呼地想，做个爱享受不到就算了连人权都没了。他发不出声音，只能可怜巴巴地呜呜抽泣个不停，扭起眉毛生闷气。

 

蔡徐坤只好停了下来接受他委屈的拥抱和湿热的吻。他下流地用硬着的下体蹭他两腿中间。朱正廷张开嘴巴好糜烂，嫩红鲜美就像被打烂用来染指甲的凤仙花汁。接完吻他哭哭啼啼地抱怨：“太快了……你好粗鲁啊，我会脑震荡的。”梨花带雨一样的流眼泪，他真像个小姑娘。娇气的不行。蔡徐坤擦掉朱正廷的眼泪：“那我动。”可是小姑娘还是抱着他不撒手，一边把头埋进他的胸膛撒娇：“我不要不要。”

 

蔡徐坤好笑地问，那你要什么。他就低下头很不好意思：“要你操我下面。”蔡徐坤觉得更好笑了：“你脸红什么劲儿呢？下面是哪？”于是朱正廷意识到自己的娇羞演到了尽头，终于像三年级小女孩暴力镇压喜欢欺负自己的小男孩一样“啪”地打在蔡徐坤的胸上：“你去死啦！就知道调戏我。”

 

蔡徐坤摁住他的胳膊，把人撂倒在床上，扒掉了那件穿不如不穿的白衬衫。他抽出润滑液涂在朱正廷的后穴，手指一点点被吞入那个潮湿紧致的通道，另一只手安抚着他替他手淫。朱正廷跪在床上撑着，刚刚还不得空的嘴巴一闲下来便开始抱怨，又是疼啊打不开的啊好涨啊的叫个不停：“你活这么不好我还不如去找鸭！”

 

蔡徐坤气得给他屁股上来了一巴掌，这才让他快乐地“啊”了一声闭上嘴。仿佛喋喋不休了这么多，就是为了得到特殊SM小癖好的这个嘉奖。蔡徐坤摇摇头，真SM起来又受不了啦，一边哭一边觉得自己受委屈啦，一个可爱的怂包。

 

“你还找鸭？你今天找鸭明天就变成下一个爆炸新闻。”蔡徐坤插进去的时候附在他耳边很低沉地数落，“还不如只找我，反正我损失大，肯定不会曝光你的。”他有种骗小孩子的错觉，要把嗜好情欲的妖精捆在身边好难，不知道哪天会不会被别家猪拱跑。

 

朱正廷没空理他，带着哭腔很急切地摇了摇屁股：“你快动呀。”他沉浸在欲望里，回头就要向蔡徐坤索吻。身上的人却像冰雕一样挺直了上身拒绝这个吻，不容置喙地将他的腰重新按下去，只保持撅着屁股的姿势。蔡徐坤没了兴致，他沉默着玩弄朱正廷的耳垂，看起来心不在焉。可朱正廷觉得自己要崩溃了，蔡徐坤为他打了一半手枪就停下了，近在咫尺却无从纾解的快感把他逼的发疯，从指间到大脑的神经都忍的发酸发痒。渴望高潮的燥热像烈酒一样侵蚀理智，他试图伸出手去握自己的性器，手腕却一下被拉住了。

 

“怎么不答应呢？”蔡徐坤蛊惑道，“只和我做。”

 

朱正廷困难地回头瞟了他一眼，不死心地自己动起来挑逗蔡徐坤，可是不够。后穴更嫩的地方又痒又麻，缠绵着绞紧了那根不为所动的性器。他颤抖着折腾了一通，只好气喘吁吁道：“我也是有粉丝的好吗？什么叫你损失大呀，我也损失的，哼。”蔡徐坤这下绷不住了，这个人怎么老是钻到奇奇怪怪的牛角尖里去：“对不起对不起，是我冒犯了，正廷人气当然很高的。”

 

朱正廷很横的瞪了他一眼：“好......好好干活，你可别软了。”

 

蔡徐坤委屈：“你不答应我我都没心情干了，按摩棒也是有感情需要的。”

 

朱正廷很迅速地敷衍道：“答应答应，老公说什么都好。快点，啊——”他终于心满意足，没说完的句子变成了拖长腔的呻吟，蔡徐坤粗长的性器一下下钉上最深处的领地，带出后穴四溅的淫水。

 

虽说男人床上的话当不得真，尤其是朱正廷这种爱情骗子；但蔡徐坤仍因为一个老公亢奋起来。他激烈地撞击着，每一下都顶在朱正廷的敏感点上。朱正廷后面出的水好多，像软趴趴的蚌肉。蔡徐坤错觉自己骑在马上驰骋，或者是什么春日泛舟，在《小城之春》里那条充满背德味道的一望无际的河上。朱正廷被刺激得很快泣不成声地低吟起来，像一只发情的猫。他的腰没力气地塌在床上，越来越低。蔡徐坤只好换了姿势。朱正廷因为破碎的顶弄对着枕头哭久了，被摆弄着翻过来后看见蔡徐坤的脸就捧着亲，活像依靠快感活着的性爱娃娃。

 

从小练出来的舞蹈底子让他的双腿像柔韧的芦苇，随便哪个关节都可以轻易地折起来。“你小跳舞的时候想过以后更容易被男人操吗？”说完蔡徐坤就后悔了，这种话好过分，好像自己是个低俗的恋童癖。可朱正廷被操熟了，什么荤话都迎合半分，他哭着叫：“有......有，我就是为了等着坤坤，给坤坤操的。”蔡徐坤顿时喉咙发干，不由得加快了速度操弄他。 

 

朱正廷在颠簸中愈发感受到如漫步云端的快感，像一股股电流从后穴传入指尖，他的前端已经饱胀着蓄势待发，可手仍被蔡徐坤控制着。他很急很嗲地呻吟，一个坤转了好几个调，叫得比夜莺还好听：“啊......坤我要，给我嘛......”见蔡徐坤迟迟不肯放手给他高潮，又撒起娇来：“嗯......我真的不行了，饶了我吧坤......”他抽搐着向上顶弄着自己的性器，仅仅是在蔡徐坤的腹部磨蹭就直接高潮。脑内爆炸的快意让他很畅快地叫出来，痉挛感从前端传到指尖，理智就像炸酥掉的麦芽糖轻易咔嚓碎掉。

 

朱正廷全身都被汗水打湿了，股间淫水混着腿上出的汗水浸透了床单。很快，床单因为水分挥发凉透了，潮哒哒的侵蚀着他。朱正廷感觉好不舒服，不应期的敏感把他变成豌豆公主，痛苦似乎放大了百倍，但他连抬抬屁股的力气都没有了。他可怜兮兮地挡了一下蔡徐坤的下体：“不要......真的不要了。我受不了的......”

 

身上的人却再次猛烈进犯起来，床上什么话要听什么话不要听，蔡徐坤比朱正廷自己还清楚。朱正廷又被性欲折磨的全身发热发红，在囊袋拍打屁股的啪啪声中硬了起来。他颠三倒四地叫：“啊......老公，再深一点......”又很迎合地缠住蔡徐坤的性器。临近阈值的时候他抱着蔡徐坤哀求：“呜......射进去嘛......” 

 

温香软玉都自己要求了......蔡徐坤脑子差点没收住，临门一脚才深明大义地踩了刹车：“等下出去，你没办法清理。”他看了看朱正廷：“用嘴行吗。”

 

朱正廷很傲娇地甩了一下头：“我才不要，你刚插完我后面。”蔡徐坤无奈道：“你嫌自己脏啊？”他打开床头柜翻了一通，很疑惑地问：“套子呢？”

 

朱正廷白了他一眼：“这种东西你让我放哪啊，被弟弟们翻到怎么办。”他想了想，又加了一句：“以后还是你准备吧，来嫖我的时候记得带着。”

 

“什么东西啊......我又不是嫖客。”蔡徐坤啼笑皆非：“这位同志思想境界需要提高啊，快起来让我好好教教你。”他拉过朱正廷的手放在自己性器上：“帮我。”

 

朱正廷跪着，一只手替他手淫一只手给自己手淫，还不忘了认真回答：“我好可怜呢未婚先孕被赶出家门口只能靠卖身给儿子挣一点钱，每天被肚子比鸡巴还突出的油腻男们轮流折腾到天亮。”

 

过了一会儿他很郁闷地发表对蔡徐坤性器的质疑：“你怎么还不出来，我好累啊。”又负气地抱怨：“做的时候不想着戴，等到快结束了又让我来。”

 

“要不是你长得好看，我自己好了就该把你踹出去。”他亲了一口面前的蘑菇头许愿：“宝贝，快点出来呀。”

 

骄横的千金大小姐跪着给他一个下流嫖客手淫，连手指头都高贵纤细，又软又白像葱根。朱正廷的代入设定还真是无厘头又带感，蔡徐坤呼吸一窒，终于射了出来。朱正廷也跟着再一次达到高潮，他下意识张开嘴巴虔诚地接住，被灌溉的舌头若隐若现。 

 

 

北京卫视春晚录制后台，蔡徐坤很绅士地冲乐华的孩子打招呼：“好久不见呀。” 

 

“好久不见……”朱正廷心力憔悴地答，意料之中被偷掐了一把腰：“怎么一早就没精神？正廷要有健康的作息啊。”一旁的Justin搭腔：“是呀是呀，现在工作真是太忙了，我这几天全靠维生素吊着。”他有点疑惑自己的眼睛，似乎是捕捉到蔡徐坤笑着的眸子里一闪而过的什么东西，是......看错了吧？只是对朋友的普通关心罢了。


End file.
